Note: Tales of the Inquisition's Agents: Book I
} |name = Tales of the Inquisition's Agents: Book I |sortkey = Tales of the Inquisition's Agents: Book 1 |location = |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition - Multiplayer }} Text Chapter One: Humble Beginnings By Varric Tethras Knight-Captain Rylen viewed the new recruits standing before him with the sort of profound skepticism only a Starkhavener can muster. They were all green — so green, in fact, that they were attracting hungry druffalo from several miles out. The archer looked like he'd never been in a crowd before, one dwarf from the Legion of the Dead appeared to be daydreaming about the Deep Roads, and the Rivaini duelist seemed more interested in picking the pockets of her fellow recruits than anything else. Looking them over, Rylen worried he was about to send them to their deaths. ---- Chapter Two: The Lost Treasure of Nugerath Captain Rylen stood before the assembled agents, "I've called you here for a mission of grave importance. The lost treasure of Nugerath is about to return to light. It is here, somewhere in the south." Rylen's face looked even more dour and weather-beaten than usual. "Countless spies lost their lives to bring us this warning. We have to make their sacrifice worthwhile. Get out there, all of you, and find the treasure before our enemy gets their hands on it." From the back of the room, a masked man with a lute shouted, "Brilliant!" and struck a chord. ---- Chapter Three: Rites of Initiation The agents clustered nervously around the healing font. Distant thunder shook the ground. "Fancy a drink at the tavern when we get back?" the archer asked. Everyone glared him into silence. The thunder came again, closer this time. "Everyone ready?" the alchemist grinned madly and held up a small rock. "Philip is ready! Philip can't wait!" The ground shook again, and now it was clear that the thunder wasn't a storm at all, but footfalls. As the Giant moved into view, the agents all knew one thing: If they lived to tell this story back at Skyhold, they wouldn't be recruits anymore. Chapter Four: The Ones Who Rise Up ---- Captain Rylen stood before his agents again. He could hardly remember why he'd ever thought they were green. "The battles are heating up out there. I need the best soldiers in the Inquisition taking the fight to the enemy now, and that's you." Rylen pointedly ignored the masked musician in the back who threw up the horns at this. "Lead the way, and others will follow. Maker be with you." As Rylen turned to leave, he heard someone say, "If we kill them, we can take their stuff, right? Right?" ---- Chapter Five: Against the Impossible The gong clanged. Once, twice, three times, and the shivering sound was answered by a distant roar. The Rivaini, quick as ever, was first into the fray as the beast landed. "Don't stand in the fire! Or… the ice, or anything else it spits!" she shouted, pulling out her vastly inferior tiny crossbow and firing a bolt at the dragon's eye. "Did I mention how uncomfortable this makes me?" the archer asked, desperately dodging out of the path of some lightning breath. "If you all die, it's not my fault!" the alchemist answered, and she dived under the dragon's belly to plant a grenade. The explosion engulfed the dragon in Antivan Fire. She swiveled and fixed one gleaming eye on the dwarf. The battle had finally begun. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition texts